Con la pequeña alumna
by Koizumi-Marichan
Summary: Helga no se lo esperaba, pero le agradaba charlar con ella. Sobre todo cuando ambas pasaban por los mismos problemas que provocaba el amor.


**Con la pequeña alumna**

**.**

**.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece (sino ya tendríamos The Jungle Movie, una sexta temporada y The Patakis... se vale soñar); pertenece Craig Bartlett!

* * *

—¡Qué fastidio! —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, quien caminaba por la acera, mirando a una pareja que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. La posición del sol en el cielo demostraba que faltaban algunas horas para marcar el mediodía; la rubia de ojos azules había salido de su casa, como es de costumbre, para despejarse un poco de la rutina de su hogar.

Helga suspiró por tercera vez en el día, e inmediatamente se sintió inspirada— ¡Oh, cruel destino! ¿Por qué te diviertes viendo mi atormentada alma bajo las redes del dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Cuándo podrá ver el amor que tanto anhela, para lograr sanar estas heridas que fueron abiertas nuevamente por el temor y la oscuridad que siempre la han acogido?— e inmediatamente hizo nota mental, pensando que podía ser buen material para la novela que estaba escribiendo.

—Eso fue muy lindo —dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Helga, con temor, giró lentamente su cabeza, hasta dar con la persona. Odiaba la idea de que alguien sepa de su lado artístico, por lo que aun mantenía como un secreto para el resto. Claro, para algunos no.

—¿Y quién dijo que podrías estar espiándome, escuchando todo lo que digo? —dijo mostrando enfado, mientras se calmaba de su nerviosismo.

—¡Oye! No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva. Solo estaba dando un cumplido; y créeme, pocas veces lo hago… deberías mostrar un poco de gratitud —replicó la niña de cabello castaño, mirándola desafiante.

La joven rubia estaba sorprendida por el reproche de la niña, lo cual, admitió por dentro, que tenía razón.

Pero nunca lo admitiría delante de alguien.

—Como sea —susurró Helga fingiendo indiferencia, mirando en dirección contraria de la niña.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —dijo la castaña, sentándose en una banca, ignorando la indiferencia de la chica— a mí también me gustaba alguien, pero dudo que me habrían salido tan lindas palabras como las tuyas —concluyó mirando el cielo.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién te dio la libertad de hablarme y hacerme esa pregunta? —frunció aun más el ceño, con una mano en la cintura, y la otra apuntando al pecho de su interlocutora.

—Porque no te tengo miedo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa malévola. Helga retiró su dedo, estupefacta; aún se sorprendía por cómo esta niña la estaba hablando con total naturalidad ¡A una completa desconocida!—. Por como recitabas tu monólogo, es obvio que iba dirigido a alguien especial, ¿o me equivoco?

Helga suspiró. Se notaba que la niña era muy persistente, y no iba dejarla ir por más que intentara ahuyentarla.

—Si —respondió sentándose junto a ella, rindiéndose. Total, sólo era una inesperada conversación con una niña desconocida en un aburrido sábado ¿Qué más podría perder?

La infante sonrió complacida.

—Por cierto, me llamo Janet.

—Helga —dijo no muy convencida en la situación.

—Yo pasé por lo mismo, ¿sabes? —miró al cielo una vez más— Tengo un tutor, me ayuda con matemáticas. Él piensa mucho en una chica, me habla mucho sobre ella, de cómo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hace un tiempo… pero es su mejor amiga —el relato llamó la atención de Helga y comenzó a escucharla atentamente—. De alguna forma, quise ayudarlo, no soportaba verlo tan patético —dijo con burla, haciendo que la rubia se riera por el comentario—. ¡Hasta me ofrecí a llevarle un recado a la chica! Porque pensé que sería divertido —agregó, desvaneciendo su sonrisa—. Hasta ahora, toda va bien, según él. Dijo que está por declarársele —miró el suelo—. Aunque en ese entonces, él me había empezado a gustar.

Helga se alarmó ante lo que escuchó. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, cuestionándose si la tal Janet dijo lo que creyó que dijo.

—No es lo que crees —se apresuró a aclarar—, él está en secundaria, y yo estoy a un año de eso. No te alarmes —concluyó con una sonrisa.

No sabía que le sorprendía más, los sentimientos que tenía la niña por un chico más grande –mucho más grande-, o el hecho de que pareciera conocerla para saber lo que pensaba y aclarar sus inquietudes. Janet era rara.

Pero aún así, se sintió mal por ella. La comprendía. Estaba pasando por los mismos problemas amorosos. El tener sentimientos por alguien sin ser correspondidos. Sabía perfectamente cuanto duele.

—Así que… ¿Cómo se llama? —cambió rápidamente el tono de voz.

—¿Quién? —dijo Helga un poco confundida con la repentina pregunta.

—El chico que te gusta.

—Ehh… —estaba un poco temerosa. Pero se sentía cómoda con la castaña. Además, no es como si le estuviese contando a todo el barrio— Se llama Arnold —lo dijo con seguridad, pero sonando melancólica.

—¿Arnold, eh? —comentó con una sonrisa— ¿Y cómo es el asunto con él? —se mostraba muy interesada en la respuesta.

Helga, por su parte, levantó una ceja. La niña parecía muy curiosa— Pues… lo conozco desde el preescolar; desde entonces, estaba muy enamorada de él —miró en otra dirección—. Pero muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros. Él se había ido a otro país, y yo… seguí con mi vida. Podría decir que logré superar mi obsesión por él. Hasta que regresó hace un par de años —sonrió con nostalgia—. Después de eso, nos volvimos grandes amigos, y era agradable. Pero… sentí que volvían estos sentimientos. Hasta creo que nunca se fueron -se recostó sobre el respaldo, con los brazos cruzados— ¡Maldición!

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Helga frunció el ceño—. Que todo se tiene que complicar. Cuando por fin estaba cómoda con él —miró en otra dirección con tristeza— Me resulta difícil estar cerca ahora, y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Además, se ve que no siente nada por mí.

Janet la miró determinadamente—. No lo crep —sonrió. Helga sólo levantó una ceja.

—No intentes consolarme. No sirve de nada –susurró.

— Con mi tutor… Por un momento, había decidido no ayudarlo a conquistar a su chica; hasta planeaba sabotear las cosas —Helga la miró atentamente, sorprendida; recordó inmediatamente de todas la veces que hizo lo mismo cuando Arnold se fijaba en alguien durante su infancia. Esas veces donde sólo creía que el chico le pertenecía a ella, evitando que cualquier fulana se metiera en su camino—. Pero luego la conocí… y me agradó. No sé por qué, pero antes, una parte de mí sentía que no debía intervenir; ahora puedo ver que tiene los ojos en una gran chica, y eso me alegra mucho —Janet sonrió mirando hacia adelante.

La rubia simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La niña se comportaba muy madura con la situación, incluso mejor que ella misma a su edad. Nunca había pensado si hacía lo correcto ahuyentando a los intereses amorosos de su amado; nunca consideró si él podría ser feliz alado de otra persona. Aun habiendo buenas chicas. Como Lila, por ejemplo.

—¿Y luego?

—Nada. Rápidamente lo superé. Ahora estoy interesada en un chico un poco más joven que él. Es muy lindo conmigo, y me había dado un lugar en el autobús cuando no había más lugar hace dos días.

¡Qué demonios! Pensó Helga. No podía estar hablando enserio ¿Tan poco le importó su tutor que ya se interesa en otro tipo de pronto? Es como si no supiera lo que era tener esos sentimientos.

—Y para que sepas, él sólo me gustaba. No es que hubiese dado mi vida por él ni nada. Comprendí que era un flechazo infantil —la miró sin dejar de sonreír. Una vez más, Helga estaba sorprendida.

—Eres rara, ¿sabes? —agregó Helga— Pero me agradas —sonrió, mirándola con los ojos semi-abiertos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Tú también —comentó sinceramente, también con una sonrisa formada en sus labios—. Bien, mejor me voy —se bajó de la banca—. Ah… mi tutor te manda esto —sacó de su bolsillo una especie de papel doblado y le extendió a la rubia.

Sus ojos azules observaron con atención lo que ahora tenía entre sus manos… Una nota.

Confundida y curiosa -sin reparar en quién rayos era el famoso tutor de la castaña que le enviaba mensajes, volviéndose aún más extraño que toda la situación en sí con Janet-, abrió para leer el contenido. Sus ojos no podían haberse abierto más de lo que se podía.

_Querida Helga,_

_No sabía cómo decirte esto, los últimos meses estuve pensando mucho qué hacer; pero gracias a la gran ayuda que recibí, puedo decir algo que estuve guardándome por mucho tiempo: No soporto más esta situación. Ya no puedo negar a estos sentimientos. Así que te espero en el Campo Gerald dentro de una hora._

_Arnold_

Si antes pensaba que no podía estar más confundida; pues, estaba equivocada. Por inercia, miró en dirección a donde Janet desapareció en el horizonte. No sabía si ir tras ella por explicaciones, o ir al lugar que Arnold la citó.

Dentro de ella, se estaba haciendo la idea de qué era lo que el cabeza de balón iba hablar, y la idea hizo que se formara una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Y también sentía que pronto se volvería a encontrar con la pequeña castaña.

Y volviendo a la realidad, emprendió su corrida hacia el lugar de encuentro.

* * *

N/A: Bien bien, esto lo tenía escrito hace tiempo (unos meses), y no se, no me animaba (siempre soy así (?)), pero me convencieron una amigas de hacerlo, aún si no le di a mi beta para que la revisara primero, por lo que pido disculpas si tengo horrores, problemas en coherencia, si provoqué cáncer en el transcurso de la lectura (?)... y estaría muy agradecida de que me dejaran reviews y saber si les gustó o si sólo me tendría que dedicar a dibujar (la baja autoestima que tengo)

Segundo, ya había creado a Janet hace mas de un año... la tengo para posible caricatura que haga en el futuro (algún día!), sólo que aquí la hice mas joven jeje en todo caso, la uso porque la quiero, a pesar de que no tiene casi nada de personalidad aún (de esa forma la puedo ajustar en donde sea)

Tercero... sinceramente, no se cómo, pero una parte de la carta, en donde hace una parte de la confesión, me recordó bastante a la confesión de Darcy a Lizzie, y eso que aún no había leído 'Órgullo y Prejuicio' antes de escribir esto... o sea, una coincidencia muy loca.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
